Steamy Fantasy
by Predaliena
Summary: Christy Wheeler has barely managed to escape from Camp Crystal Lake with her life. Returning home, she takes a shower and delves into steamy fantasies about the Crystal Lake killer.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 16: Steamy Fantasy (Friday the 13****th****)**

Christy Wheeler ran through the dark forest, nervously looking back now and then. She barely managed to escape with her life, but for the others it was too late. The six young adults that used to be her friends now turned into bloody mess. Their flesh was ripped up in a most horrific way, some had bones sticking out. Christy wondered how she was even able to stand on her legs and avoid fainting from what she saw. But she knew one thing: if she wanted to live, she had to run as fast as possible.

She ran and ran, her hair fluttering in the wind like a flag. Christy had no idea how much time has passed. How long was she running? Five minutes? Ten minutes? Or more? And did that even matter? It seemed like an eternity to her.

Christy continued running until she felt her feet soaring and lungs burning from the lack of air in them. It felt necessary for her to stop and take a breath, but she was afraid that if she stopped even for a few seconds, that man, that… monster would get her instantly. Whoever he was, he moved fast and relentlessly, with all the skills of a true born hunter. Christy knew that even if she managed to escape this place with her life, his white mask of a hockey goalkeeper, stoic and expressionless, would be haunting her for the rest of her life.

Why did she even agree to come to this God forsaken camp in the woods? Her course mates invited her, and Christy continued to refuse for quite a long time. Just like everyone in her company, she knew what kind of rumors circled around Camp Crystal Lake. She believed in the legend of a cursed camp and that an undead killer named Jason Voorhees lived there and murdered anyone who dared to trespass his territory. Christy appeared to be the only believer within the company and that's why her friends teased her for that. She remembered how Troy, the guy known to be a womanizer, made cruel jokes about her, about her fear of the stupid campfire story. And once the situation went out of control. He said that if any of the males in their company don't have her, then Jason Voorhees would be the lucky one. Christy finally snapped and slapped that bastard on the face with all her might, not caring that the others were present and watching the scene. She was often teased and mocked for avoiding the courtship of the guys in her university, but what could she do if she liked no one there? She sure wasn't going to date anybody against her will. What then if she had no boyfriend? She felt absolutely fine alone, at least for now.

None of those memories mattered right now. Troy was brutally murdered, gutted with such ferocity that it's hard to imagine that something like that was even possible. Christy could be happy that he was dead, as that rascal got what he deserved. But the other course mates of hers were also dead, and now Jason Voorhees was on her tail. She regretted her decision to join the company, regretted it many, many times. But all of that was already unimportant. She had to do something. She knew she had to reach some place where Jason wouldn't be able to reach her. Anywhere would be good, just as far from this damned camp as possible.

Finally Christy stopped to take a breath and realized that she reached the road. She pondered whether it would be a good idea to stick to it and just go back to the direction they came from. The road would finally lead to the town, but on the other hand, she would be more visible here for her pursuer. The trees at least helped her to stay more or less hidden, or so she thought. But Jason didn't care. Those were his woods and he knew this place like the five fingers on each of his hands. It didn't matter to him whether the victims ran through the trees or along the road. He always caught them no matter what.

Christy was ready to continue running along the road when suddenly a bright light illuminated everything, and a sound of a car engine broke the silence of the night. She stopped, unable to believe her luck.

It was a car.

Seeing that the vehicle was moving in the direction of the town, Christy ran into the middle of the road, hoping the driver would stop. And lucky for her, the car stopped, and a middle-aged woman opened the window, peeking out of her car.

"Please, lady, stop!" Christy gasped, running closer to the car. "Wherever you're going, please let me go with you. I will be murdered if you leave me here!"

"Whoa, calm down," the woman said. "What are you doing here alone in the middle of the night? Who will murder you?"

"It's Camp Crystal Lake here, ten minutes of driving from here. Please, help me! I have to get out of here!"

The woman at the wheel widened her eyes when Christy mentioned Camp Crystal Lake. But before she could say anything, her face expression suddenly began showing the signs of panic.

"Quick, get in! Hurry!" she yelled. Christy didn't waste time and hopped inside the car. And no wonder why the driver began to panic when she saw its source. A gargantuan man in a hockey mask with a machete in his hand stepped out of the dark forest and was now heading to the vehicle. The woman slammed the gas pedal and the car raced forward swiftly, leaving the masked killer no chance to get his last victim.

As soon as the signs of the town started to appear, Christy could finally relax and take a deep breath. The woman looked at her with a worried glance.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked. "Should we go to a hospital maybe? You have blood oozing from your temple."

"I'm alright, it's just a small wound," Christy said. "I think I'll be fine. But it would be better to go to the sheriff's office and tell him everything."

"Sure, no problem, I'll take you there," the driver smiled. They were eventually approaching the town. "So what's your name, dear? And why were you there, at that abandoned camp?"

"Thank you very much for your kindness," Christy smiled in response. "I thought I was done for there. It's like God himself sent you. Oh, and my name is Christy."

"Don't mention it," the woman said. "I'm Meghan. I was driving late from work and I have to pass the camp territory every time. Not like I cherish that. There are many bad rumors circling around that place. And now I guess I got the solid proof when I saw your pursuer."

"Believe me, it's all true what they say about Camp Crystal Lake," Christy nodded in agreement. "You see, I came there with a group of six friends from my university. I was the only one who believed that Jason was out there, but the others didn't and dismissed it as a creepy campfire story. In fact, I went with them against my will. I refused to go for a long time until their whining started to get on my nerves, and I finally gave up. And I sincerely regret it. I should have continued to refuse. In the result I was the only one who was lucky enough to escape from the camp alive. And then I found you. Otherwise Jason would have gotten to me as well."

Meghan shook her head, her face expressing compassion.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. No one would want to experience the things you went through."

Christy didn't reply, but she just gave Meghan a thankful glance and smiled kindly. Meghan then continued talking.

"You know, I really don't understand why young people still come to the camp. Legend or no legend, but any person who went there has never returned, and that's a fact. I'm just surprised how naïve some can be. You really were lucky, but such cases are very rare. I only hope you can return to your normal life after what happened. It's a strong psychological trauma."

"Well, I definitely hope so too," Christy giggled weakly. "I know it won't be easy, but I'll try."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, here we are. That's the sheriff's office."

Sheriff John Scratchwell was residing in his office, doing some paper work at the moment. He invited both women to come inside and sit across him. Christy told him everything what happened to her and her company at Camp Crystal Lake, and Meghan confirmed that she saw the hockey-masked murderer chasing Christy to the car with a large blade in his hand. When they finished speaking, sheriff sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was nothing new to him, as there were dozens of such cases with people getting killed at that camp, or even more than dozens. He was surprised as well that the teens and young adults continue ignoring the warnings and "No trespassing" signs at the entrance to the camp. He scolded Christy and her friends, understanding that it wasn't her fault. He then gave an order to the deputy to organize the brigade of paramedics and a police squad to go to Camp Crystal Lake to collect the bodies and bring them to the morgue. It seemed that something had to be done to prevent the trespassers from crossing the camp borders. Maybe it would be good to organize a guarding patrol at the camp and keep a watch on it. Perhaps it could help. Taking contact information from both ladies for the case he needed them here again, he let them leave his office. Meghan then drove Christy to her place. Christy thanked her once again and, exchanging the contacts, waved goodbye to each other.

Christy walked wearily to her door, pulling the keys out of the pocket, and unlocked it. She wanted to forget this nightmare more than anything, but it would take some time. Such things couldn't be forgotten so easily. It was a few minutes past midnight, so all that remained now was to go to bed. But before that it would be only good to take a warm, relaxing shower. Christy felt herself being filthy after all the deadly adventures at the camp and wanted to wash everything off as fast as possible. At least her body would be clean of all the muck which can't be said about her mind. But later or soon she would finally let it go. With this thought Christy rid herself of all the dirty clothes, dropped them into the laundry bin and stepped into the shower cubicle. She was more than happy to feel the warm water touch her skin, so Christy closed her eyes and tried to relax. She still couldn't believe her luck and imagined what would have happened if Jason Voorhees got a hold of her.

No one had ever known it, but Christy has always been fond of large and muscular males. Size difference has always aroused her. And despite her fear of Jason, his whole image and his size were dangerously alluring. She then began fantasizing about what would follow if that large man dropped his deadly weapon and pulled out a different one…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Christy has just become a witness to a terrifying, macabre scene of carnage when Jason Voorhees murdered Troy. Cold blade pierced his body so easily like if it was made of some soft material and then the true carnage began. Pulling his machete out, Jason kicked Troy's body down and plunged the blade in it again, carving the body up and ferociously pulling the internal organs out and throwing them on the ground. Jason was obviously in rage. Christy thought for a moment that she was going to faint, but she was much stronger than that. The whole scene was sickening, but she was glad nonetheless that the rascal died such a terrible death. In a few moments Jason was done with Troy and then turned his attention to Christy.

Christy stood still and watched the monstrous man slowly approaching her. Fresh blood was dripping from his machete, a deadly weapon that took so many people's lives. For a minute or two Christy and Jason Voorhees stood silent, staring into each other's eyes, although it was impossible for her to see his eyes through the black eyeholes of the mask, especially in darkness. Nothing broke the silence between them, and only his deep breathing was heard in the night.

"Jason…" she barely whispered. It was so quiet that Christy wasn't sure that he even heard it. But he did. Jason tilted his head and then dropped the machete and walked to the woman before him. Christy made no attempts to run or even move, so he grabbed her by the neck and pressed to a nearby tree. The proximity of his creepy-looking mask to her face would have instilled animalistic fear into her, but not this time. The way he pressed her to this tree, the way he dominated over her… Instead of being afraid, Christy felt herself getting sexually aroused. The more she ran her glance over his massive form, the stronger her desire for him grew. The only thing that was left now was to make him want her more than anything else.

Christy went through all the possible options in her mind quickly and decided that the best way was to start slowly. She lifted one of her knees so that it was right between Jason's legs and started moving it, thus rubbing his crotch seductively. Jason tensed when he felt her leg touching the place that was so long forgotten, and that touch was pleasant to say the least. The woman's leg continued massaging there for some amount of time, making Jason close his good eye and let out a guttural growl. Christy watched his reaction and smirked. It looked like that he was enjoying that. Well, it was only for the best.

Jason felt heat in his body rise and his pants getting tight when Christy's limb was moving. She finally decided to take the courage and replace her leg with her hand. And in the moment she took her leg away from Jason's crotch, he snapped back into reality only to see her slender hands unzipping his pants and releasing his already stiff member that was aching for freedom all this time. And as soon as her glace fell on his manhood, Christy's eyes went wide. Jason noticed that and looked down at himself. He was rather large, wasn't he?

Christy raised one of her eyebrows at the sight of his member. He sure was larger than her previous boyfriend had, but if Jason could control himself then with such an impressive organ he would be capable of extraordinary things. Before getting to the main part, Christy thought it would be only nice to give him some more pleasure with hands. When her small hand wrapped around his penis, Jason thought it couldn't get better than that. He released her neck, holding her now by the shoulder to make sure she didn't attempt to move away. Christy had no such intentions anyway and she started moving her hand along the entire shaft of his member. Meanwhile her second hand was busy with unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down. It wasn't that easy to do with one hand, but at the moment there was no other choice. As soon as her jeans were off her legs, the panties also fell down to her ankles. She was already wet down there and ready for him, and now the only wish that filled her mind was to feel him inside her. So she eventually stopped massaging his male parts, making Jason tilt his head. As he wasn't a talkative type, this gesture was supposed to mean the question "why did you stop?" Before he managed to grab her hand and put it back on his member, Jason noticed that the young woman before him had no pants on. At first he wondered when she managed to take them off, but considering that he was lost in his own pleasure from her actions, he might have missed this moment. Anyway, Jason knew what he had to do now. He has seen those stupid teens do it many times.

Christy looked at her soon-to-be mate and wondered what he was going to do. Jason didn't make her wait long. He spun her around so that she was facing the tree, supporting her weight against it with her hands. Holding her hips tight, Jason filled her up in one rough movement. Christy clenched her teeth from stinging pain as it was rather unexpected; and his member stretched her insides to the limits. Jason, in turn, let out another growl, this time two times louder. Now he finally understood why the teens liked this act so much. He discovered a new feeling that he had never known in his life. Jason had no idea that such pleasure was even possible. If he had an opportunity, he even wouldn't mind experiencing this every day. These thoughts aroused him even more than he already was, and Jason began moving his hips, enjoying the feeling of her wet cavern on his most sensitive part. Christy half expected him to delve instantly into barbaric copulation, but lucky for her, Jason maintained the average speed for some time, thus allowing her to adjust to his size and get used to the feeling of him inside her. The more Christy felt him thrusting, the less painful it became until the unpleasant feeling vanished totally and fully. Even if it wasn't her first time, the feeling she was now experiencing with the Crystal Lake killer was new to her. Sweat ran down her face while her entire body heat increased with every movement of his hips. Unable to hold anymore, Christy allowed herself to let out lustful moans that combined with Jason's growls in one bizarre cacophony. Jason increased the tempo, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust, and both participants of this unusual mating act were so close to the feeling that could truly be called euphoria. They did not have to wait long until the tightening feeling in Christy's stomach finally snapped, and she climaxed with a loud cry that echoed through the night forest. That's when Jason reached his orgasm and released his seed into his mate's body with a loud roar. Christy was deeply lost in bliss, breathing heavily, and her eyes seeing stars while darkness engulfed her…

Cold water splashed on her skin while Christy recovered from the orgasm that swallowed her whole. She opened her eyes and realized she was still at her home, in the same shower cubicle. The water was already cold and helped her to refresh, but not for long. Turning the shower off, she stepped out of the cubicle and dried off with a soft towel. Christy was surprised about how far her fantasy went. She sure didn't expect herself to feel such strong desire for that monster of a man. But a fantasy will remain a fantasy, and that meant nothing of this kind would ever happen to her in real life. One thing she knew for sure: she would never set her foot in Camp Crystal Lake again, whatever it takes. There might not be another lucky chance.

Besides, Christy knew also that she would never be able to see the forest the same way she did before. She will always think that Jason Voorhees is out there.

Always watching… Always waiting…


End file.
